


take (me) out

by tinyyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyyy/pseuds/tinyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun is more than willing to scarf down burgers just to see the incredibly cute drive-thru worker named Jongdae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take (me) out

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [daelightsaving](http://daelightsaving.livejournal.com/) fic fest at livejournal.

“Feed me.” Baekhyun continues to whine like a spoiled child. He’s draped on Minseok’s back like a dead fish, feet kicking from time to time just to annoy the older boy.  
  
“Go cook ramen, I think there’s still some left.” Minseok exhales, too busy writing a midterm paper to even look at Baekhyun. Sometimes he wonders if Baekhyun just visits him at his dorm to scarf down their food supply – not that his roommate Junmyeon actually minds, but still. “Don’t you have anything school-related to do?”  
  
Baekhyun instantly groans at mention of _school-related_ and flips over to lie on his stomach, completely removing his weight from Minseok and opting to lie on the bed like an actual normal person. “I’ll finish them tomorrow.” He replies, his face lying flat on Minseok’s soft and comfy bedsheet, his words muffled. “I don’t want ramen, buy me food. Come on, hyung.”  
  
Minseok sighs as Baekhyun continues to annoy him with his typical indistinct, irritating noises. Minseok exhales, and gives up. “Let’s go to the new burger place after I finish half of this.”   
  
  
  
They arrive at the burger joint after a fifteen-minute drive from Minseok’s. Baekhyun’s stomach probably growled about three times while they were still on the road and he mentally cursed at every goddamn stoplight. Hunger is powerful thing, it can transform Byun Baekhyun into a whiny, jittery, and hot-headed five year old.   
  
“Oh, the place is full.” Minseok casually says, about to head back to the main road to find another place where they can eat.   
  
But then Baekhyun makes an unflattering dinosaur sound in reply, because he’s hungry as shit and he’s gonna lose it if he doesn’t eat _right now_. “There’s a drive-thru over there.” He states, pointing a bit too eagerly at the sign.  
  
Minseok hums in acknowledgement and steers to line up for the drive-thru.   
  
The last time Baekhyun has felt intense hunger like this was when he forced himself to study for two days straight without even eating a single noodle of instant ramen. (He was already on the verge flunking his major subject and he needed to just get a passing grade.) As the queue progresses quite slowly, Baekhyun tries to remember the things he ate since yesterday and only came up with two convenience store puddings, a mint candy from Yixing, and a tiny cinnamon oatmeal cookie. Well, that sort of explains why he’s fuming from hunger.  
  
It’s currently 1:12PM, it’s a Wednesday and the skies are cloudy, but Baekhyun feels sunshine shining upon him as his sight lands on The Very Cute Drive-Thru Worker who’s about to take their order. He gulps, and flails internally, not even feeling hungry anymore, but is kind of _thirsty_ instead. Minseok’s order gushes through him like the wind – who cares about Minseok’s burger preference when Baekhyun can just blatantly admire the adorably kind human being with chiseled cheekbones who’s so skilled in taking orders?   
  
And like an abrupt curve ball coming towards him, The Very Cute Drive-thru Worker _directly_ asks Baekhyun what he wants, smiling at him and all. Baekhyun almost says “you” but he figured it would be the best to say “bacon delight burger” instead with his voice almost cracking.  
  
“Please proceed to the claiming window now, thank you!” The Very Cute Drive-thru Worker hands Minseok their receipt, and even waves them good bye.  
  
Baekhyun almost stops Minseok from driving because he’s still enjoying the view but alas, his hyung moves on. Baekhyun cranes his head to take one final look and almost sobs. Out of all the staring he did for like ten minutes, it didn’t even cross his mind to actually take a look at his nametag.   
  
“Hyung,” Baekhyun solemnly says as they wait for their order at the claim window. “We’re coming back here tomorrow whether you like it or not.”  
  
  
  
Minseok is too busy and can’t drive Baekhyun to XO Burgers so he took the liberty to shamelessly ask for the car keys and drive there himself. Baekhyun is determined. He should actually be studying for midterms right now but he’s sure he’ll be able to study properly after buying another bacon delight burger. (Because hey, that’s actually why he’s driving to XO Burgers in first place – their burgers are good! Even if it was the first time he actually tried one yesterday, the whole burger joint gets a twenty-one out of ten rating for its good food and extremely attractive drive-thru worker.)  
  
“Welcome to XO Burgers, may I take your order?”  
  
Baekhyun almost asks “Where’s the cutie?” as he feels himself dying and shriveling up inside because he’s greeted with a different face. He says his order while squinting at the nametag – it says “Kyungsoo” – and now Baekhyun will forever associate Kyungsoo with The Day His Heart Got Crushed.  
  
After Baekhyun recites his order and pays, Kyungsoo gives him his change and musters up a smile with all his energy, his lips turning into a heart. It would probably amaze Baekhyun if not for the fact that he feels disappointed for not seeing The Cutie.  
  
Baekhyun still doesn’t lose hope as he sort of expects him to be at the claim window but he’s greeted with a lanky, sleepy eyed boy with an almost equally dead soul as Kyungsoo’s. He confirms Baekhyun’s order with an obvious lisp and easily hands him the paper bag with this abnormally long arms.  
  
Baekhyun says thanks and heads back to university. He’s through the university gates when he notices that he’s missing his large coke and checks the receipt twice to make sure that it was actually punched in. It’s currently 3:10 in the afternoon, and he didn’t see The Cutie and his order isn’t complete. Baekhyun now feels as equally dead as Kyungsoo and the boy at the claim window.  
  
  
  
“Junmyeon just texted me,” Minseok announces on the passenger seat of his own car. “Telling me how it’s so nice of you to tag along and personally pick him up at the golf club.”   
  
Baekhyun just gives him a sweet smile and hums. Of course he’d offer to pick up Junmyeon after finishing golf. He’d usually avoid going to the golf club because he can never get used to the entirely new aura that Junmyeon gives off when he’s with his Gangnam Golf Buddies who enjoys not only golf, but also other Rich People Activities with him. But Baekhyun has recently had a change of heart.  
  
The car turns left to enter an alternative road that leads to the golf club, and leads to the street of Baekhyun’s favorite burger place.  
  
Minseok eyes him for about a minute before exhaling. “Oh my god, you’re _obsessed_.”   
  
“For the record, I really like their Bacon Delight Burger.” Baekhyun tells him in his defense, looking straight ahead with the orange interior of the burger place in sight. If today isn’t the day he gets to see the cute drive-thru worker, then Baekhyun’s giving up for good. (Or maybe just try again tomorrow. He’s getting sort of chummy with Kyungsoo anyway, the guy’s showing a bit more emotion to him nowadays.)  
  
“Baekhyun, you’ve been eating the same kind of burger for five days straight now. Should I be worried?”  
  
Well, Baekhyun can’t even deny it since he actually told Kyungsoo “the usual” one time and the drive-thru worker understood him, no questions asked. Minseok should probably worried. He should be really worried because they’re already at XO Burgers and they’re next in line and Baekhyun is eyeing the Cute Drive-Thru Worker peeking through the order window. Baekhyun feels like he’s palpitating. And maybe, salivating.   
  
“Hi! Welcome to XO Burgers, may I take your order?” The Cutie smiles at Baekhyun and for the first time in forever, Baekhyun is speechless. Minseok just stares at him incredulously, because who knew that a drive-thru worker is all it takes to shut his friend up?   
  
“Hyung, what do you want?” Baekhyun almost stutters as he asks Minseok’s order just to buy himself some time. Baekhyun’s a man on a mission today, and he won’t leave this burger joint without knowing his future boyfriend’s name. Baekhyun squints at the name tag pinned to his chest and he feels so fulfilled the moment he sees his name. _Jongdae_. Such a wonderful name. What a wonderful time to be alive.   
  
“And for you?” The Cutie, named Jongdae, leans a few more inches out of the window and Baekhyun snaps out of his reverie. He gives a very nice, kind, perfect smile to Baekhyun.  
  
“Um,” Baekhyun intelligently mutters before he realizes that Minseok’s done ordering and that they’ll be sent to the claim window right after he orders his usual burger meal. “What would you recommend, Jongdae?” Baekhyun squeals mentally because Jongdae’s name sounds so good in his own voice. His name would probably sound _so good_ in Baekhyun’s lips when – he tries his best to kill down any inappropriate thoughts because Minseok is with him in the car.  
  
Jongdae hums in contemplation along with a slight tilt of his head. “I’d personally recommend either our Hawaiian Bulgogi Burger, or our Triple Beef Burger.”  
  
Baekhyun thinks that Jongdae has this really nice talking voice and talks so damn well that he almost forgets his choice of burger. “I’ll try the Triple Beef Burger.” He shamelessly winks at Jongdae, and now he just wants to bury himself into the ground for his impulsive flirting decisions.   
  
Jongdae gives a short chuckle in reply and just smiles at Baekhyun, enough to make his heart melt into a gooey puddle, before giving him the receipt. Baekhyun resists the urge to get a hold of Jongdae’s hand. Maybe next time, when Minseok isn’t judging him inside the car.  
  
“Bye, Jongdae!” Baekhyun waves at him, and Jongdae gives him a nod that’s paired with a million dollar grin. He almost tears up as he drives away from the window where Jongdae is, but is soon greeted with an overly enthusiastic boy at the claim window. The happy guy even introduces himself in such a way that Baekhyun can practically hear exclamation points (HIS NAME IS CHANYEOL AND HE IS VERY PLEASED TO MEET THEM AND HE WOULD JUST LIKE TO CONFIRM THEIR ORDERS!!! THANK YOU!!) and then Baekhyun drives off to finally pick up Junmyeon.  
  
Baekhyun hums a happy tune as he pulls over near the sidewalk all of a sudden, opening his door and going outside with a smile on his face.  
  
“Where are you going?” Minseoks asks, his hands already going for his fries and his face sporting a baffled expression.   
  
Baekhyun walks around the car, and stops by the passenger seat. He opens the door, and smiles at Minseok. “Hyung, you drive.”   
  
  
  
_Where are you? Wanna have dinner with me and Junmyeon??_  
  
Baekhyun reads Minseok’s text with regret. He’s usually not one to pass dinner with Kim Junmyeon, as it usually involves either samgyeopsal or galbi, but Baekhyun just needs to set his priorities straight.   
  
“Do I turn right here?” Jongin asks from the driver’s seat.  
  
“Yeah and then just go straight ahead and you’ll see the orange place.” Baekhyun knows it’s fate when he bumped into Jongin the moment he got out of his dorm, it was a sign that he had to forcefully convince him to drive him to this _new burger joint that Jongin would totally love!_  
  
 _can’t, i’m seeing cutie jongdae rn with jongin hehehe pls set aside some meat for ur poor dongsaeng_  
  
Baekhyun replies with a smile on his face.  
  
 _Omg poor Jongin :(_  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t even have time to snort at Minseok’s reply, because they’re already at the drive-thru window. But to Baekhyun’s dismay, Jongdae isn’t there and it’s just Kyungsoo.   
  
Jongin eagerly orders for the both of them, getting extra shy than usual. Baekhyun is wondering what the hell is wrong with the kid, while sulking in seat.  
  
And it’s as if Kyungsoo has super mind reading powers, or maybe Baekhyun’s disappointed face just shows it all, that he actually says “Jongdae’s only here on Monday to Wednesday.”  
  
To which Baekhyun dumbly replies, “What?”   
  
Kyungsoo sighs as he waits for the printed receipt. “Mondays and Wednesdays, 12 noon to 6 in evening. On Tuesdays, he’s here all day.”  
  
With much struggle, Baekhyun leans forward to reach his hand out of the window of the driver’s seat, squishing Jongin to his seat. “Bless your soul.” Baekhyun replies breathily, his hand catching Kyungsoo’s as he gets the receipt. He then holds Kyungsoo’s hand a bit too tightly to show his gratitude.  
  
“Let go. _Right now._ ” Kyungsoo stares at him, and Baekhyun can practically hear Jongin gulping from the driver’s seat.  
  
(Jongin actually whispers “This is my new fave burger place.” to Baekhyun while they’re waiting for their orders at the claim window. Baekhyun sees Jongin’s eyes sparkle as he cranes his head to look back at Kyungsoo in the order window. Baekhyun doesn’t even bother to tell Jongin how Kyungsoo has off days where he just seems so tired of the entire universe, but he figures Jongin would get by.)  
  
  
  
“Hey there, can I get your order?” Jongdae asks him so casually that Baekhyun just stares at him a few seconds too long. Jongdae is beaming at him, with a hint of recognition in his eyes.   
  
“I’d have one Jongdae please.” Baekhyun actually says out loud, and now he just wants to hit the gas and just slam the car into the nearest wall. But this is Minseok’s car, and Baekhyun doesn’t want to be kicked out of Minseok’s life just yet.  
  
Jongdae raises his eyebrows in question, and probably confusion and a bit of shock. “I’m sorry?” He asks through a shy chuckle, his eyes crinkling.  
  
“One Jumbo Burger Meal please.” Baekhyun corrects himself smoothly.   
  
Jongdae hums while punching in his order. “Are you going to eat this by yourself?” He suddenly asks with a playful smile.  
  
“I’d share it with you if you weren’t working right now.” _Nailed it_. He smiles in an extra greasy way just for Jongdae.  
  
Jongdae just laughs, quite obnoxiously. His laugh is a literal _HAHAHAHA_ as he hands Baekhyun his receipt, and tells him to wait for his order at the claim window.  
  
On his way to the claim window, Baekhyun sort of hears Jongdae yelling “Drive safely!” at him and he sort of squeals.  
  
  
  
“I swear, I am going to just fucking bloat one day with these goddamn burgers.” Baekhyun announces tiredly, his mouth full and his hand clutching a humongous burger. He buys a burger meal three times a week, and he’s about 99.9% sure that his shit already smells like burger too.  
  
Minseok watches him from across the table with a tinge of pity. “Why are you so dumb?” He exhales, and steals a sip from Baekhyun’s drink before flipping the page of the textbook he’s reading.  
  
“I am so sick of these things,” Baekhyun says as he takes another huge bite. “But it’s the only way I can see him.” He continues to whine with his mouth full.  
  
Minseok just hums in reply, dismissing the sound of chewing and crying noises in the background as he studies.  
  
  
  
“Um, I’d like that Kiddie Meal Set A?” Baekhyun is at the verge of giving up on burgers entirely but he sure as hell can’t give up on Jongdae just yet. So he might as well just order these kiddie meals for smaller portions – he doesn’t mind the mini burger toys or the burger stickers as freebies anyway.   
  
Jongdae laughs at him, perhaps a bit too fondly, but maybe Baekhyun’s just seeing things differently with his delusional crush goggles. “What’s your name?”   
  
His heart almost jumped out of his throat right there and then, his feet almost stepping on the gas out of shock. (But he reminds himself that this isn’t his car, this is Jongin’s. And the kid needs this for his quest to win over Kyungsoo.) Is this it? Is their relationship finally getting an upgrade? Did Jongdae’s affection level for him just get an upsize? Baekhyun clears his throat. “My name?” he repeats for confirmation, because he might be hearing things.  
  
Jongdae nods. “We need it for the kiddie meal bag.” He clarifies.  
  
There’s a subtle cracking sound from afar and Baekhyun just assumes that it’s sound of his heart cracking and breaking a little. But, whatever. At least Jongdae will finally know his name, even if he might forget it soon enough from the hundreds of customers he meets every day. _At least Jongdae will know his name, goddamn it stop self-hating Byun Baekhyun._ “Baekhyun.” He tells him. “Byun Baekhyun”  
  
“Baekhyun.” Jongdae repeats before speaking straight to the mic. “One Kiddie Meal Set A for Baekhyunnie.”  
  
Baekhyun laughs out all the feelings he’s getting at the moment. “Baekhyunnie?”  
  
“Yeah, Baekhyunnie.” Jongdae grins at him and hands him the receipt, which is his cue to drive away from the window. “Drive safely, you cutie.”   
  
Baekhyun thinks his heart just literally skipped a beat and he just stares at Jongdae for a good minute.   
  
“What?” Jongdae asks shyly, and Baekhyun realizes that the corners of Jongdae’s lips are curling by default and he thinks that it’s just too adorable.  
  
“ _You’re_ the cutie.” Baekhyun tells him and his cheeks feel hot so he’s probably blushing a bit.  
  
And then there’s a shy chuckle, and Jongdae seems a bit embarrassed as he tells him “Just go to the claim window already, for god’s sake Baekhyun.” He feigns annoyance through his shy chuckle, and Baekhyun’s thinking how his day cannot get any better than this.   
  
  
  
Baekhyun stares at Jongin who’s eagerly finishing his burger and fries and yogurt and large soda meal. Baekyun has his own untouched burger in front him, along his unread textbook and notes. He sighs. “You can have mine.” He places his own burger in front of Jongin thoughtfully.  
  
“Hyung.” Jongin whines, pushing the burger back to Baekhyun. “My shit already smells like burger.” He says before taking another sad bite.  
  
There’s an audible gasp from Baekhyun. “And I thought I was the only one with weird shit!” He exclaims a bit too loud inside their student center, some students glancing at them weirdly.  
  
  
  
With Baekhyun _almost_ trying every single thing on the menu (he’s currently on a yogurt phase right now, it currently became his life goal to try all the flavors) and never getting tired of driving through the burger place three days a week, Jongdae has grown more comfortable and more friendly to him. The progress of their blooming relationship makes Baekhyun feel so giddy and accomplished, especially because he went all the way back home one weekend just to take his brother’s car and claim it as his own. So that he won’t have to pester Minseok or Jongin – but then Jongin usually comes to this place on his own so it’s not really a problem if Baekhyun wants to save up some gas.   
  
Of course, Byun Baekhyun’s flirting game is always on high and he’s currently sending hearts through his eyes while ordering.  
  
“One Set Meal C for the cutie.” Jongdae recites onto the mic, and Baekhyun may need to step up his game after all.   
  
“Will they even know who _the cutie_ is?”  
  
Jongdae hums before replying. “Well, I know a cutie when I see one.” He hands Baekhyun the receipt with a smirk on his face.  
  
( _have a safe trip, cutie!! – jongdae_  
  
Baekhyun forgets how to drive for a few seconds as he reads the message on the paper bag of his order. That’s it, he really does need to step up his flirting game to a whole new level.)  
  
  
  
Today is the day. It’s currently 1:12PM, it’s a Wednesday, and the skies are cloudy.   
  
“I’d like one Jongdae please.” Baekhyun confidently says through the open window, and Jongdae, as usual, just laughs in reply. “No, I’m serious.” He adds, and then he actually gets out of the car to stand in front of the drive-thru window and to stare at Jongdae with 100% confidence on the outside. (Even though he feels like puking from anxiety on the inside because of the scene he’s causing at a burger joint’s drive-thru.)  
  
Jongdae just blinks at him incredulously, and slowly says “Baekhyun, I’d literally jump out of this window for you, you know.”  
  
And with that simple statement, Baekhyun feels braver than ever. “I know, I’m here to catch you.” On second thought, he is scared and nervous as shit because of the word vomit that’s currently happening. _Seriously,_ Byun Baekhyun just wants to die and he’s just thinking how he is such a fucking sap.  
  
“Seriously, you’re such a fucking sap.” Jongdae says as if he’s read Baekhyun’s mind.  
  
It’s a good thing that there are no other cars at the drive-thru at this very hour, because Jongdae really does seem like he’s crazy enough to just jump out of the window. And then as if on cue, Kyungsoo is passing by and he stops right on his tracks to stare alternately at Jongdae and Baekhyun.  
  
“What the hell is happening?” Kyungsoo demands an answer from the both of them.  
  
“ _Kyungsoo,_ ” Jongdae pleads – more like, whines – with a glint in his eyes. “Save my butt from the boss this one time.”  
  
Baekhyun leans closer to the window to send out his winning puppy eyes to help Jongdae out, but then Kyungsoo is about to abandon them.  
  
“Wait, no, you know what? Forget I asked, I saw nothing.” Kyungsoo mutters as he takes his leave, but then Baekhyun is quick enough to shout “I’ll give you Jongin’s number!” loud enough for everyone in the entire place to hear.  
  
Kyungsoo just exhales and dismisses them with a flick of his wrist.  
  
And then everything just happens too fast – Jongdae’s laughing into the mic and saying “One Jongdae for Baekhyun” and Baekhyun hears a confused voice through the speaker while Jongdae is _literally_ climbing out of the drive-thru window.  
  
And then Baekhyun panics because climbing out of the drive-thru window looks like a goddamn hard task to accomplish. “Wait, _oh my god_ , why can’t you just go through the front door like a normal person – I mean, I was just kidding, you know – because I have no idea how to catch you.”  
  
All Baekhyun can see right now is Jongdae’s butt as he hangs onto the ledge of the window, almost halfway to the ground. “Figure it out you little shit, there’s a car coming.” Jongdae freaks out as his legs flail, and Baekhyun realizes that Jongdae is probably as tiny as he is, which is probably why he’s having a hard time climbing down. “Please don’t be offended by ‘little shit’. And yes, I like yo–”  
  
“Save it for later, holy fuck how do we do this?”   
  
And in the midst of their panic, Jongdae sort of lands on top of Baekhyun, literally. Baekhyun even had the nerve to say “It hurts so good.”   
  
  
  
It’s 1:12PM, it’s a Wednesday, and the sun is shining bright. But then, the boy sitting on the passenger seat of Baekhyun’s car shines brighter and definitely makes Baekhyun feel a lot warmer than natural sunlight.   
  
“They should really have some kind of special award for someone who tried everything on our menu, I’m serious here.” Jongdae argues.   
  
Baekhyun queues the car for the drive-thru at XO Burgers, and scoffs in reply. “What, are you guys gonna print out my picture and label it “Customer of The Month” or something? I thought we’ve come to an agreement how I’ve embarrassed myself enough from pining after you.”  
  
Jongdae’s laugh fills up the whole car. “Hey, for the record, I was so embarrassed every time I called you _cutie_.”  
  
Baekhyun pouts at Jongdae and coos at him, before suddenly stopping. “Wait, why should you be embarrassed by calling me cutie? Are you telling me I’m not a cutie?”  
  
The car finally stops by the drive-thru window, and with a playful smile on his lips, Jongdae hurriedly steps out of the car to avoid the question and to just annoy Baekhyun further.  
  
Baekhyun also steps out of the car and says “Fuck you, you’re not cute either.”, while Kyungsoo berates Jongdae on being an hour late through the order window.   
  
Jongdae pecks Baekhyun on the cheek before climbing up his work station, and Baekhyun feels a hundred butterflies just exploding within him. But then butterflies sort of fade out when the adorable sight of Jongdae struggling to climb up inside the window is in his view.  
  
“Please don’t let this be a thing and just go to work like a normal person.” Kyungsoo groans while he helps Jongdae get in through the window. “You’re blushing.” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun, his eyes squinting at him.  
  
“I know.” Baekhyun exhales, eyeing Jongdae who’s now fixing his apron and is beaming at him. Baekhyun may be too sick of burgers at this very moment, but he’s sure as hell he’ll never ever get sick of this drive-thru worker.


End file.
